


Sangue

by marciabs



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Angst, M/M, Slash, Tragedy
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-18
Updated: 2010-10-18
Packaged: 2017-10-12 18:27:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marciabs/pseuds/marciabs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Era apenas um trouxa saciando sua sede animal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sangue

**Author's Note:**

> **[FEST RARE PAIR]**
> 
>  **De:** MarciaBS
> 
>  **Título:** Sangue
> 
>  **Beta:** Gih Kitsunesspblm
> 
>  **Classificação:** PG-17
> 
>  **Gênero:** Angst
> 
>  **Pair:** Fenrir/Duda
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** Essa história é baseada nos personagens e situações criadas pela J.K. Rowling, várias editoras e Warner Bros. Não há nenhum lucro, nem violação de direitos autorais ou marca registrada.
> 
>  **Aviso:** sangue, violencia sexual.

  
**SANGUE**

Sangue.

O sangue escorria.

Bem devagar.

Grosso, vermelho, abundante.

Pelo rosto redondo cortado.

Pelos lábios entreabertos.

Pelos braços presos.

Pelas costas largas.

Pelos rasgos profundos nas costas largas.

Pelas pernas fortes.

Pingando no chão da sala impecável.

Uma escultura em vermelho.

Vermelho sangue.

Os soluços e a suplica.

A unha afiada cortando a pele da cintura.

E ele o olhava.

Ria e lambia.

Era apenas um trouxa a sua mercê.

Primo daquele pirralho arrogante.

Apenas uma coisa qualquer para saciar sua sede animal.

Puxou os cabelos, fazendo-o gritar.

Sentiu o gosto do sangue daquela boca.

Percorreu suas mãos por aquele corpo.

Sujando-se no sangue imundo.

Ele não se importava.

Os dois suavam, e o garoto gritou com força.

Seus cabelos lisos e curtos começando a grudar na testa.

Circulou com a unha o pênis róseo.

Riu do rosto desesperado quando começou a tocá-lo.

Lambeu o sangue do pescoço apenas para mordê-lo novamente.

Mais sangue escorreu pelas costas.

Seu corpo tremia, todo ensopado de suor.

As feridas abertas continuavam a pingar.

O coração ainda batia.

Os olhos claros ainda observavam a fera a sua frente.

O lobo gostava de sentir o cheiro de medo.

Medo, sangue, desespero e derrota.

Voltou a beijá-lo, sentindo o sangue e saliva.

Puxou-o sentindo o sangue grudar em seu próprio corpo nu.

Uma estocada, duas, três fortes e brutais.

Gritos de dor e desespero.

Cada vez mais fundo.

Mais forte.

Mais sangue.

É apenas um trouxa saciando sua sede animal.

Apenas o sangue escorrendo pelo corpo claro.

As estocadas não param.

Aquele era o seu presente e ele iria desfrutá-lo até o fim.


End file.
